


There is laughter

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Even Naruto's friends can see how happy Kakashi makes him.





	

The studio had their laughter bouncing off the walls. They were supposed to be doing it serious but like so many of their after-class sessions after class it turned into something other than serious. Kakashi just felt lucky that they had not gone the way they usually went.

Lingering touches and underlying lust. He was trying to behave and take things slowly with Naruto. He wanted him but for more than that. Everything that Naruto was Kakashi wanted to examine and get to know. The boy’s passion for life was amazing. He was blessed with talent but what made him sparkle and shine was the passion in him.

Under Danzo’s regime the passion had faded then been locked away but thanks to Naruto’s exploits and Kakashi’s careful coaxing the passion was back and it was in everything Naruto did.

Naruto would never passively accept Danzo’s way but the ways he found to cope with the strict old ways ensured that Naruto remained happy and Naruto happy was what Kakashi wanted.

He also wanted a few other things but that did not really matter. Not when he got to see so many parts to Naruto, not when he got to give Naruto parts of himself that he forgot had existed. Not when he relearned to enjoy himself. Something he had not noticed.

Fun was something that had slowly left his life along with Rin and Obito. They were still around but the things they had done. The things Obito had dragged them in back then, those were things that Kakashi had enjoyed. When he had become a teacher and worked under Danzo his enjoyment had slowly melted away. Danzo’s mere presence just sucked away all the fun and until he had started pursuing Naruto he had not even noticed.

Everything had turned into a routine and he had fought it because he was not stuck in the old ways although he understood the beauty in it. It was why he was a teacher in the first place. He had been drawn to Naruto first because of the boy’s potential and the certainty that the school was not helping him at all. Naruto had talent and all the school was doing was slowly killing the passion Naruto had.

Dance for Naruto was another way of talking. He poured everything that he was into every move, every facial expression he put everything he had into it and combined with the talent that he had it blew those who watched away. It was hard to take your eyes away and Kakashi did not want to. From the very beginning, when he had seen Naruto show everything he had not wanted to look at anything else.

And when he had seen Naruto go from suffering to blank it had scared him. Terrified him and he had not known what to do or even who to talk to. Naruto’s parents did not see the problem. All Danzo cared about was that things were going his way.

It had taken some observations to narrow down Naruto’s change in behaviour. Kakashi had felt like the worst when he had tracked the kid to a club but when he had seen Naruto perform… it had taken his breath away. He had been unable to move.

Things were different now thought. His fingers tightened around Naruto’s and he grinned at the boy whose smile was just as bright as his. It was a dance that they were doing but as they kept laughing and fumbling it could be called more enjoying themselves than a real dance.

Face to face, their hands interlinked as they sidestepped, hopped and laughed along with the music Naruto had decided to play. After a long day of putting up with the stifling atmosphere there was nothing else Kakashi would rather do. He had accepted a while back that he was in love.

X

He wondered why Naruto bothered with bringing a phone at all since he never seemed to use it. Never seemed to have it on when people actually needed him or had it on silent. Sasuke knew he used it, but he hoped Naruto had not forgotten the purpose of a cell phone was to answer the thing not just for music and games.

But saying that to the idiot himself would be a waste of time, a waste of breath and although he was looking for Naruto he had other things to do too. Other places to be than lurking around the school after hours.

The light in the studio gave him hope that he had located the idiot because he knew he had not gone home. Sasuke slowly turned the doorknob and froze at the sight inside. He stopped the door from opening any further.

The music was not something Danzo approved. Hell in all the classes held he had never heard anything modern but as he listened to the strains of the song and he heard the laughter of the two people inside, as he watched them with their gazes on each other, lost in their own world he could not help but smile and feel happy for his friend.

He slowly closed the door again and ignored the quizzical look Itachi sent him. “I’ll show you around the place instead.” Sasuke smiled. “You haven’t been here for a while.”

“Weren’t we looking for Naruto?” Itachi glanced back at the closed door.

“He’s busy.” Sasuke chuckled. He knew of course about Naruto and Kakashi but… that was sort of private the two of them, he should have known that wherever Kakashi was Naruto would be. Naruto needed the fun they got in the clubs and on the streets but with Kakashi he was able to have fun in class too.

He was glad, he had been worried the quick excursions would not be enough to keep Naruto out of trouble. He was glad that Naruto could laugh and have fun even while in a place that he disliked strongly. They had Kakashi to thank for that.

X

He was unable to help himself, his jaw hurt from the laughter and the smiling. They had lost track of time; the song was on repeat so who knew how long they had been there. Shadows played across the studio walls.

Kakashi used his grip to bring Naruto closer to him, their laughter slowly faded as the mood changed, still happy but with a heavier atmosphere. When he lowered his head Naruto’s eyes drifted closed and when their lips met he felt complete.


End file.
